University of Mystery
by WouldWonderful
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan's Grandma has some surprising news that will change the family forever! Please read and review! ON HIATUS!
1. Boo!

**Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story! Please read it, enjoy it, and review it! Oh, BTW, I made up that University name. It's completely fictional, so I hope it's not a real college!**

Sharpay Evans sat on a soft, comfortable chair in her living room. She was busily and carefully painting her toenails a light peach color, the same color as her fingernails.

Across the room from Sharpay was her twin brother Ryan. He was sprawled across the couch, reading a book about some sort of fantasy world. Ryan had always been interested in magic and things like that. He really loved all those fantasy books, like _Harry Potter_ and such.

Sharpay and Ryan had just graduated from East High a few days before. They had both been accepted to East Northern University of New Mexico, or as it was abbreviated, ENUNM.

In the kitchen, which was in clear sight of the living room, Sharpay and Ryan's little sister Kay was helping their mother make dinner. Kay was 11 years old and had just graduated elementary school. She was excited to be going to middle school next year.

The last of the Evans children would be Benny, who was 4 years old. He was almost 5, though. Benny and Mr. Evans were both off playing at the park.

"Oh, kids, don't forget, Grandma is coming to visit tomorrow," Mrs. Evans reminded her children, who all seemed bored with the mention of Grandma. Grandma wasn't very old, but she was awfully boring.

Grandma always talked to the children as if she didn't want them to understand what she meant. As if she wanted to shield them from what she really knew…it was scary.

Sharpay was finally finished painting her nails. Just as she was getting up from the chair, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID said Grandma. Ugh.

After a while, Mrs. Evans insisted that Sharpay answer her phone. So Sharpay did, begrudgingly. "Hi Grandma," Sharpay answered, rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes and a couple of "okays" and "all rights," Sharpay hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Ryan asked curiously. Grandma rarely ever called her grandchildren on their cell phones.

"She wanted to make sure we would all be home when she came to visit, especially me. She says she has some very important news. She says it will probably change our lives forever, or at least just our college lives," Sharpay answered as nonchalantly as possible. She really didn't think that the call was a big deal, even though in about 24 hours it would prove to be the most important news of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay woke up early the next morning. She stretched for a while and then finally got out of bed. She opened her curtains and the sunlight spread throughout her entire room, which was enormous, considering the Evans were the richest family in Albuquerque.

Sharpay headed downstairs quietly. She was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when she heard a "Boo!" from behind her. Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped her cereal; the bowl broke into two neat halves when it crashed onto the floor.

Grandma laughed heartily. "I'm sorry Sharpay, I didn't mean to scare you _that _badly," Grandma bent down to help Sharpay pick up the cereal, milk, and the broken bowl.

Sharpay smiled a little. Her Grandma seemed much more pleasant and happy and well, more _normal _this visit, unlike her other visits when she just moped and shrugged.

After the mess was all cleaned up, Sharpay led her Grandma into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "So, Grandma, what was the important news you said you had to tell us kids?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"When, it's actually just you, Ryan, and Kay. Benny is too young to understand," Grandma explained. "But anyway, I can't tell you now, I have to wait until al three of you are here."

"Oh, well, I can go wake up Ryan and Kay if you want," Sharpay offered, standing up quickly. She was anxious to hear the news.

"No, it's alright honey," Grandma said, laughing as she pulled Sharpay back on the couch. "I was planning to tell you all the news tonight anyway."

"Oh, yeah, Grandma, I thought you were coming tonight just before dinner. It's only 8:00 in the morning, why'd you come so early?" Sharpay asked, not meaning to sound impolite.

"Well I just wanted to surprise you all. I guess I only really surprised you, I don't think anyone else will be as startled as you were," Grandma was laughing again. Sharpay smiled. Grandma was in such a good mood!

"Okay, well I can't wait to hear the news," Sharpay said with a smile as they both stood up. "Grandma, do Mom and Dad know the news already?"

"Oh, well your mom knows, not your dad," Grandma explained. Grandma was Mom's mom, not Dad's.

Sharpay couldn't wait to hear the news! She didn't know how she would wait until dinner!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Complicated

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Your reviews were very nice. Alright, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it too!**

"What is the news, Grandma, please tell us!" Sharpay wailed excitedly. They had all just finished eating dinner and now Sharpay, Ryan, and Kay were in the living room with their Grandma.

Mom and Dad had disappeared with Benny as soon as dinner was over. Grandma said the talk was personal, just between her and the 3 older grandkids.

"Grandma, how come Mom knows the secret but Dad doesn't?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Because Mom is Grandma's kid and Dad isn't, duh," Sharpay said rudely. She was so excited to hear the news!

"Well is Dad going to find out, since we're finding out?" Kay asked, always asking too many questions.

"Yes, your mom is going to tell him as soon as Benny falls asleep," Grandma explained. It was almost 8:00, so Benny would be going to sleep soon.

"Alright, well tell us what the secret is!" Sharpay was nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Okay, well it's sort of complicated…you three children all have magical powers. Ryan, you're a wizard, and Sharpay and Kay, you're both witches."

**Author's Note: That was sort of a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!**


	3. Sink In

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Ryan frowned as if he was in deep concentration. After a few seconds, he started smiling, slowly at first, and then it spread into a full out grin!

Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed. She looked at her twin brother for a second. He was just looking at Grandma expectantly.

Kay looked at Grandma. "What are you talking about?" Kay didn't sound really concerned or super serious, she just sounded like she wanted to know what Grandma was talking about.

As Grandma explained, Ryan's smile got bigger and bigger, and Sharpay's frown got bigger and bigger. Kay's expression didn't change much, she sort of looked interested, but not in a serious kind of way.

"You see, I am a witch…" Grandma began. "When I told your grandfather I was a witch, shortly after our wedding, he accepted it quickly. His mother was a witch and his father was a wizard. It's a shame that he wasn't a wizard. Anyway, only my father was a wizard, so my chances were slimmer of becoming a witch, but I did anyway. When your grandfather and I had your mother, we found out that she was also a witch. Even after we found out that your father was not a wizard, we knew that you would all still be magical, since I was such a powerful witch, and 3 of your great-grandparents were very powerful."

"So did our mom ever tell our dad that she was a witch?" Kay asked curiously. She was more concerned about the family aspect of the news, not so much the magical stuff.

"Yes, a few days after the wedding your mother told your father. Your father asked if his children would also have magical powers, and your mother said probably not. However, now it is clear that you will have powers. Actually, you already have powers. Your mother is telling your father this now…I'll give it some time to sink in. Good night," Grandma finished. She stood up and headed to the guest room where she would sleep.

Ryan was still smiling. "I always knew I would have magical powers!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly.

However, Sharpay was exactly the opposite. "This is so stupid! Why would anyone want 'magical powers?' Ugh! I hate this!" Sharpay exclaimed in disgust.

This mind-blowing news that had been revealed to the three siblings a few minutes ago by their grandmother would sure shake up the Evans house!

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that. I think you did, right? Please review, even if you didn't like it. I love constructive criticism!**


	4. Not Normal

"How could you possibly be upset about this Sharpay?" Ryan asked incredulously. He had rushed over to the computer and it looked like he was researching wizards or something.

"I think she's upset because she's 18 years old and she just found out that she's a witch. I mean, why would Mom keep this secret from us?" Kay wondered. She really didn't understand it.

"No, I'm upset because this is all too Friday Night Movie, you know? It's so unrealistic…and, I mean, why would this happen to us? We're supposed to be drama majors, not witches and wizards!" Sharpay was almost screaming now.

"I wonder if Mom told Dad that their children have magical powers yet…" Kay was of course worried about the family, as usual.

"Oh, well, I'm just really excited right now! I wonder if we're going to have to go through some sort of training! That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Ryan's face lit up at the idea of being trained as a wizard.

"No, that wouldn't be fun at all!" Sharpay exclaimed in disgust. How could someone so closely related to her be so completely different than her?

Just then Mom came running downstairs. "So I'm guessing your Grandma told you the news?" she asked quickly.

"Yep," Kay said without much emotion. She was definitely the easiest of the Evans children to tolerate.

"Okay, well I've told your father and he's taking the news rather well. He's actually excited that you guys all have magical powers," Mom was practically beaming.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Look, you two can do whatever you want," she said, obviously meaning Kay and Ryan. "But I'm just going to pretend like this never happened, alright?" she ran up the stairs.

"What is wrong with her?" Kay asked, a bit concerned. "I mean, of course I'm not as excited as you are, Ryan, but I mean, this isn't a horrible thing, is it?"

"No, of course not, it's a great thing. You'll have all sorts of privileges that normal children wouldn't," Mom explained.

"What? We're not normal anymore? See, I don't like that! I still want to be normal! I mean, I just won't tell my friends that I have powers, all right?" Kay asked nervously.

"Well, I mean, if you want your friends to trust you, then you're going to have to tell them that you have powers. But don't worry, if they're really true friends then they'll treat you exactly the same. But honestly Kay, no, you won't be normal. You'll have powers and abilities and…well, a much more exciting life than a mere mortal."

"Oh, boy, things are really going to change," Kay groaned.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Discussion

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The next day Grandma woke Sharpay up extra early. "Sharpay, we need to talk. I've already woken up Kay and Ryan. They are downstairs waiting. Come on!"

"What are you talking about, Grandma?" Sharpay asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes. What time was it? She looked at the clock. Ugh, it was only 4:00AM!

"We need to go downstairs. Kay and Ryan are waiting. We need to have a discussion about your powers," Grandma explained.

"Ugh, I said I just wanted to forget about that!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily. She lay back down and hid her head under her pillow.

Grandma picked Sharpay's pillow back up. "Look, I know you don't want to deal with this right now…or ever, but you need to! You just have to accept that you're a witch. Now let's go Sharpay, get dressed and meet us downstairs in 5 minutes."

Grandma left the room and Sharpay groaned. She only got 4 hours of sleep and she was expected to be all excited and peppy? Yeah right!

Sharpay finally got up and opened her closet door. She pulled on a pair of hot pink Miranda Veranda sweats and a pair of silver ballet flats.

When Sharpay reached the living room, Kay stood up expectantly. "We've been waiting for you forever, Sharpay. Grandma wouldn't start our discussion until you got here!"

"Well I'm here now, so whatever. Start talking, Grandma. Tell us why you woke us up at 4 in the morning," Sharpay sighed.

"Well, I wanted to explain everything a bit more. You see, you'll need to start training ASAP, because by September you'll need to have all the beginner's spells down apt. At least you two will," she said, motioning to Ryan and Sharpay.

"How come Ryan and Sharpay need to know more than me?" Kay asked curiously.

"Well they'll be starting Unusual University for Witches and Wizards in the fall. Kay, you will be starting Unusual Middle School for Witches and Wizards in Training," Grandma explained.

"Wow, those are some long names," Ryan joked. Since when did he have a sense of humor? Probably since he became so happy on account of his dreams came true.

"Well they're abbreviated as UU and UMS. You know, Unusual University and Unusual Middle School."

"So when do we start training?" Sharpay asked, almost curiously.

"Right away. We have a lot of work to do!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. I Want

"Alright everyone, let's go outside and start training. We'll have to stop at 7:00AM, because that's when people start coming outside and such," Grandma declared.

The three kids and the elderly woman headed outside. Each child was handed a thick leather-bound book with yellowing, dog-eared pages. The books looked ancient!

Sharpay's copy said Magic for the Reluctant Beginner. Ryan's copy said Magic for the Eager Beginner. Kay's copy said Magic for the Young and Inexperienced Beginner.

Ryan laughed. "How did you find copies of this magic book that match our attitudes so well?" he asked Grandma.

"I just snapped my fingers," Grandma said humorously, but she was not kidding. She snapped her fingers to demonstrate and a fourth book appeared. This one was called Grandma's Magic Book.

"Cool!" Kay smiled. This magic training didn't seem so bad anymore. In fact, it seemed kind of fun!

"Alright, well let's get started," Grandma said with a bright smile. How could she be so happy at 4:30 in the morning?

"Well, I'll study my book for a while before I jump into any spells. I don't want to hurt anyone," Kay, the ever-careful one, decided.

"I'll jump right into the spells!" Ryan said, his smile growing and growing. Man, he really was into this magic stuff!

"I guess I might as well start with the spells too. I don't want to be the only inexperienced one at the University," Sharpay decided.

"Okay, here's a beginners spell for you two. Just clap your hand together and say 'I want' and then say what you want. It's simple," Grandma explained.

Ryan clapped his hands together loudly. "I want a cool new magic wand," he said. A second later a brown wooden wand appeared on the ground.

"Sweet!" Ryan exclaimed happily. He was really good at this whole magic thing! It couldn't just be beginners luck, could it?

"I want a new car…a pink one!" Sharpay exclaimed. Her smile got bigger when a pink convertible appeared in the driveway. Cool!

Oh, maybe it was just beginners luck, Ryan figured, since Sharpay's spell was successful too.

"Wow Sharpay, you must be very powerful if you can get a whole car as your first spell!" Grandma exclaimed.

"You mean most people only get small things?" Sharpay asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I mean, Ryan, could you get a car too?" Grandma asked, turning to Ryan.

"Let me try. I want a new car." Nothing happened. Oh no! Ryan wasn't as powerful as his sister!


	7. Training

"Ryan, you forgot to clap," Sharpay reminded her brother. Ryan sighed in relief. So he wasn't less powerful than Sharpay, he had just forgotten to clap, so the spell hadn't worked!

"I want a new car," Ryan said again, this time clapping his hands together as he said it. Instantly a new car which was black appeared in the driveway. Cool!

"Kay, are you ready to try a spell?" Grandma asked the youngest girl of the Evans family. Kay nodded and stood up.

"What spell should I try?" Kay asked, anxiously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Um, try the clothes spell. You point your finger towards yourself and say 'Dress to impress' and a glamorous outfit will appear on you. If you don't like the first one, you keep doing it until you find an outfit you like, alright?" Grandma explained.

Kay pointed her finger towards herself and said "Dress to impress." Kay was changed out of her comfy gray sweats into a short white skirt and black leggings along with a black lacey cami underneath a black and white striped short sleeved shirt. Instead of slippers Kay was wearing black and white striped thick high heels. "Cool!" Kay exclaimed.

"You all are very good so far. If we keep this training up all summer, you'll definitely be ready to go to the Unusual Schools this fall!" Grandma exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure the training will pass quickly, I mean, it's so fun!" Ryan said excitedly. He was so pathetic when it came to excitement. He acted like a girl!

"What spell should I try now?" Kay asked Grandma. Grandma looked thoughtful for a minute, but then she shook her head.

"Kay, why don't you go read your book a bit more? Ryan, Sharpay, you two should start reading your books also. You will all be tested on the first chapters of your books in a week."

"Aw, maybe training isn't so fun, Ryan," Sharpay said, frowning. There was no way she could go to school in the fall! She couldn't read the whole first chapter of that book and memorize it in just a week! She would fail the test for sure!

As if reading her sister's mind, Kay spoke up. "Sharpay, I could help you study for the test if you want. I'm a fast reader, and I memorize everything I read."

"Well, anyway, get to work you guys. Have fun!" Grandma exclaimed as she headed back into the house.

"Summer is going to go by way too quickly," Sharpay complained. Her brother and sister agreed.

**Author's Note: So Ryan is not weaker than Sharpay! Yay! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. Shopping

Summer went by very quickly. Soon there was only a week until Sharpay and Ryan had to be at Unusual University for Witches and Wizards and Kay had to be at Unusual Middle School for Witches and Wizards in Training.

"We need to go shopping Grandma," Ryan said, holding up the list that he and Sharpay had been sent. "This is the list of supplies we'll need at the University."  
"Yeah, and I've been sent a list of things I'll need, too," Kay said as she fished through her backpack for the list Unusual Middle School had sent her a few days before.

"Alright, relax; I'll take you all shopping as soon as I can. I just have to find my dentures," Grandma said, her gums smacking together noisily.

"Ew, Grandma, that's disgusting!" Sharpay exclaimed, gagging. She snatched her list of supplies from Ryan and ran out of the room. "I'll be waiting in the car!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay glanced at her list once they arrived at Wanda's Witch and Wizard School Store.

**FRESHMAN LIST (First Semester)**

Wand

Notebooks

Pencils

Pens

Tokens

**The following textbooks:**

The Unabridged History of Magic and Magical People

The Secrets of the Magical World

Beasts of the Magical World

The World of Wonderful Magic

Bad Magic and How to Avoid It

Defending Using Magic

Studying Mortals

Hundreds of Potions

Magical Nature

The History of Unusual University

**& boarding supplies such as:**

Clothing

Personal items

**Please Note:**

Bring money...

At the entrance of the building is a Token machine

The money will be converted to Tokens

If you have any questions please call

1-800-Unusual-Schools-(Specify)-University

"Okay, come on Ryan, let's go find this stuff! Kay, you shop with Grandma!" Sharpay ordered as she grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him off to the section of the store for wands.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, this is my brother Ryan. We need wands," Sharpay barked unpleasantly to a man wearing a nametag that said Ernie Vern, Wand Specialist.

"Okay, let's see, you're both freshman. Here, Ryan, take this wand. Sharpay, take this one; they're both rather expensive though, sorry," Ernie said, handing them each a wand.

"It's all right, we've got oodles of money with us," Sharpay said, grinning. She put the two wands in their shopping cart and continued on.

"We need notebooks, Shar," Ryan said, reminding her casually. She turned to him.

"I know that Ryan, duh!" Sharpay scowled at him. She picked up four six packs of notebooks. There, you'll have two six packs and I'll have two six packs. That's twelve notebooks for each of us. That will have to be enough for one semester, right?"

"Right," Ryan said, although he wasn't at all sure. He just didn't want to upset Sharpay, who had for some reason been in a bad mood all morning.

After grabbing pens and pencils, Sharpay decided they should go shopping for there boarding items, and save the textbooks for last. "I'm gonna go buy some clothes at the mall. Meet me at Marty's Magic Textbook Store in 4 hours," Sharpay said quickly to Ryan as she ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day was done, Sharpay had everything she needed for her first semester. Her mood had improved as the day wore on. She was almost excited for school to start.

**Author's Note: This chapter had a lot of information in it, I think. Next chapter will be the start of school, that'll be a fun chapter to write! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. They Were Alone

It was the first Monday of September.

It was the first day of school.

Sharpay and Ryan stood.

They stood in front of the huge building.

They were alone.

Kay was on her way to UMS.

Grandma had dropped Sharpay and Ryan off.

She had dropped them off, and then left.

She was taking Kay away.

Kay was going to Unusual Middle School.

Sharpay and Ryan were at Unusual University.

Sharpay thought it would be an unusual school, hence the name.

It WAS an unusual school.

But that was not why it was called Unusual.

The owners of the schools had an unusual last name

Their last name was Unusual.

That was why the schools were called Unusual.

They were called that because of the family's last name.

Sharpay swallowed the lump in her throat.

Ryan continuously snapped his fingers.

They were both horribly nervous.

The building was huge.

It was gray.

It was stone.

It was cold looking.

It was cruel looking

It was unwelcome looking.

It was unpleasant looking.

And here they would stay until Christmas.

Oh, joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay and Ryan entered the building.

They stood in a large entrance hall.

The walls were made of stone.

They were cold.

The floor was made of marble.

It was cold.

There was a large door.

The door was at the end of the room.

There was no furniture.

Only in the room: the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and the door.

Oh, wait!

There was a sign now.

That hadn't been there before.

A sign had just appeared out of nowhere!

This place really was magical!

That didn't make it any happier, though.

Sharpay approached the sign.

It was blank.

Sharpay stared.

The sign remained blank.

It was useless.

Sharpay continued walking.

Ryan called to her to wait.

He called to her to come back.

There was something on the sign.

There were words.

_Enter if you dare._

They didn't want to.

They didn't want to enter!

But they had to!

They had no choice!

It wasn't fair!

Sharpay opened the door.

Nothing was there.

The door revealed a small, dark room.

The room was empty.

The room was cold.

There was nothing in the room.

There was a ceiling.

There was a floor.

There were walls.

There was nothing else.

There wasn't even a door!

They were trapped!

They were stuck.

They were alone.

They were scared.

They were frightened.

They were anxious.

They were nervous.

They were unhappy.

They were moving.

They were falling!

They were sliding!

They were trapped in darkness.

They were falling through darkness!

There had been a trap door in the floor!

They landed hard on dirt.

They were underneath the building.

It wasn't a basement.

It was just dirt.

There were insects.

There were rodents.

There was darkness.

That was all.

Sharpay clawed at the walls.

Sharpay screamed.

Sharpay wailed.

Sharpay cried.

Sharpay woke up.

**Author's Note: Yup, that was a dream. School won't be THAT horrible! Please review!**


End file.
